Kirlia
|} Kirlia (Japanese: キルリア Kirlia) is a dual-type Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20 and evolves into starting at level 30 or, if male, into when exposed to a . Biology Kirlia is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two . Large, red eyes are visible on either side of the hair that covers its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn that resembles a hairpin. Kirlia's horns are used to amplify its psychokinetic power and distort the air around it. The distortion in the air causes scenery mirages and can cause a rip in dimensions. This ability also allows this Pokémon to see into the future. It enjoys dancing on sunny mornings, and grows beautiful when exposed to a with positive emotions. Kirlia inhabits . In the anime Major appearances Kirlia first appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker under the ownership of Butler. It was used for a magic act during the Millennium Festival and to fight an . Elijah used a Kirlia in a movie in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. The Emotion Pokémon played the in the movie, being taken by an and later rescued by and . A Kirlia appeared in Do I Hear a Ralts? along with a Gardevoir. Both of them sent flying when they cornered Max and while they were hurrying to send Ralts to the Pokémon Center. However, Kirlia and Gardevoir thought that Max was also trying to steal Ralts. When Ralts blocked Kirlia and Gardevoir's , all hostilities were ignored and the two Pokémon left. Kirlia and Gardevoir appeared once more at the near-end of the episode to send James flying as Ralts had already launched Jessie and for posing as Gardevoir and Kirlia. A Kirlia was living in an abandoned mining colony in Fear Factor Phony. Jessie's Wobbuffet fell in love with the Emotion Pokémon. Two Kirlia appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty!. One appearing in a flashback, being one of Pokémon Hunter J's stolen Pokémon, and the other used by Melodi so Ash and can find out where Pokémon Hunter J and her minions will strike next after Ash's Pikachu, Melodi's Gardevoir and Team Rocket's Meowth were stolen. Zoey was revealed to have obtained a Kirlia in Double-Time Battle Training!, where she used it along with her in a Double Battle against Dawn's Cyndaquil and . It was later shown to have evolved into Gallade in A Grand Fight for Winning!. Minor appearances A 's Kirlia appeared in a flashback in Delcatty Got Your Tongue being defeated by Dr. Abby's during the Battle Stage of the Grand Festival. Kirlia made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon attacked by and having nightmares. Alicia, Alice's grandmother, treated Kirlia and woke it up, along with and . A Kirlia appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Kirlia also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Kirlia appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Kirlia appeared in Grooming Furfrou! A Kirlia appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Kirlia appeared in SS027. A 's Kirlia appeared in A Showcase Debut! participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. A Kirlia appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . A Kirlia appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Kirlia appeared in . In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Kanetsugu owns a Kirlia. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, has a which evolved into a Kirlia, nicknamed Rara. While he was with , Wally wound up keeping Rara (then still a Ralts) after an earthquake separated Ruby and Wally. Rara was returned to Ruby when he met up with Wally again. In the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, Rara evolved into a while under 's training. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, is revealed to have obtained a male Kirlia, nicknamed Kirly. In the same chapter, Kirly evolved in when Sapphire accidentally unearthed a Dawn Stone and kicked it towards him. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A used a Kirlia against Hareta in Clash! Hareta vs. Koya. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Kirlia appeared in Rare Pokémon!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 7, Endless Level 9, Forever Level 56, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Ruins}} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 223}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , and moves was 1×, and was 2× and moves was ½×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 44 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 75 or higher |link= , , , and }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Kirlia shares its with . They are both known as Emotion Pokémon. * Kirlia's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex ( only) and the Almia Browser are the same: 158. Origin Kirlia resembles a . Name origin Kirlia is derived from '' , a special way of taking pictures that supposedly reveals psychic energy auras around subjects. In other languages |fr=Kirlia|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Kirlia|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kirlia|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Kirlia|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=킬리아 Kirlia|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=奇魯莉安 / 奇鲁莉安 Qílǔlì'ān|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. May also be from |ru=Кирлия ''Kirliya|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Diantha's Kirlia * Rara External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve based on gender Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dawn Stone Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions 281 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Kirlia fr:Kirlia it:Kirlia ja:キルリア pl:Kirlia zh:奇鲁莉安